marvel_moviestv_and_mocsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Marvel: The Series (MOC)
LEGO Marvel: The Series involves Doctor Doom forming a villain army to hunt down items and weapons of great value and power in order the conquer the universe. It's now up to Iron Man to form his own army to find these artifacts of great importance before Doom can and destroy reality itself. Episodes TBA. Characters Heroes and Allies: *Iron Man's Hero Army (Earth-TRN1895) **The Avengers (Earth-TRN1895) ***Stark Industries (Earth-TRN1895) ****Iron Man/Anthony "Tony" Stark (Earth-TRN1895) *****Numerous Unmanned Iron Man Armors (Earth-TRN1895) *****DUM-E (Earth-TRN1895) ****War Machine/Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes (Earth-TRN1895) ****Rescue/Virginia "Pepper" Potts (Earth-TRN1895) ***Captain America/Steven "Steve" Rogers (Earth-TRN1895) ***The Hulk/Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN1895) ***Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN1895) ***Hawkeye/Clinton "Clint" Barton (Earth-TRN1895) ***Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff (Earth-TRN1895) ***Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff (Earth-TRN1895) ***Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff (Earth-TRN1895) ***Vision (Earth-TRN1895) ***Falcon/Samuel "Sam" Wilson (Earth-TRN1895) ***Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-TRN1895) ****Spider-Girl/Mary Jane Watson (Earth-TRN1895) ***Cosmic-Powered Hulkbuster Type-2 (Earth-TRN1895) ****Iron Spider/Amadeus Cho (Earth-TRN1895) ****Hulkbuster Armor (Earth-TRN1895) ****Dregol, The Cursed Hand (Earth-TRN1895) ***Ant-Man/Giant Man/Scott Lang (Earth-TRN1895) ****Chuck Barris (Ant) (Earth-TRN1895) ***Ant-Man/Hank Pym (Earth-TRN1895) ***Wasp/Hope van Dyne (Earth-TRN1895) ***Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN1895) ***Captain Mar-Vell (Earth-TRN1895) ***Black Panther/T'Challa Udaku (Earth-TRN1895) ***The Defenders (Earth-TRN1895) ****Iron Fist/Daniel "Danny" Rand (Earth-TRN1895) ****Power Man/Luke Cage (Earth-TRN1895) ****Daredevil/Matthew "Matt" Murdock (Earth-TRN1895) ****Jewel/Jessica Jones (Earth-TRN1895) ****Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd (Earth-TRN1895) ****U.S. Agent/John Walker (Earth-TRN1895) ****White Tiger/Ava Ayala (Earth-TRN1895) ****Valkyrie/Brunnhilde (Earth-TRN1895) ***Hercules (Earth-TRN1895) ***Thunderstrike/Eric Masterson (Earth-TRN1895) ***Spider-Man/Miles Morales (Earth-TRN1895) ***New Warriors (Earth-TRN1895) ****Nova/Samuel "Sam" Alexander (Earth-TRN1895) ****Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly (Earth-TRN1895) ***Avengers of the Supernatural (Earth-TRN1895) ****Ghost Rider/Jonathan "Johnny" Blaze (Earth-TRN1895) ****Doctor Stephen Strange (Earth-TRN1895) *****Ancient One (Earth-TRN1895) ***She-Hulk/Jeniffer "Jen" Walters (Earth-TRN1895) ***Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan (Earth-TRN1895) **S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-TRN1895) ***Nicholas "Nick" Fury (Earth-TRN1895) ***Howling Commandos (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-TRN1895) ****Jasper Sitwell (Earth-TRN1895) ****Zombie/Simon Garth (Earth-TRN1895) ****The Living Mummy/N'Kantu (Earth-TRN1895) ****Frank/Frankenstein's Monster (Earth-TRN1895) ****Werewolf by Night/Jack Russell (Earth-TRN1895) ****Manphibian (Earth-TRN1895) ****El Toro/Benito Serrano (Earth-TRN1895) ***Maria Hill (Earth-TRN1895) ***Agent 13/Sharon Carter (Earth-TRN1895) ***Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew/Peter Parker (Earth-TRN1895) ***Agent Williams (Earth-TRN1895) ***Phillip "Phil" Coulson (Earth-TRN1895) **X-Men (Earth-TRN1895) ***Professor X/Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN1895) ***Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett (Earth-TRN1895) ***Storm/Ororo Munroe (Earth-TRN1895) ***Cyclops/Scott Summers (Earth-TRN1895) ***Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy (Earth-TRN1895) ***Rogue/Anna Marie (Earth-TRN1895) ***Psylocke/Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock (Earth-TRN1895) ***Archangel/Warren Worthington III (Earth-TRN1895) **Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-TRN1895) ***Star-Lord/Peter Quill (Earth-TRN1895) ***Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Earth-TRN1895) ***Groot (Earth-TRN1895) ***Drax the Destroyer/Arthur Douglas (Earth-TRN1895) ***Rocket Raccoon/89P13 (Earth-TRN1895) **Fantastic Four (Earth-TRN1895) ***Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards (Earth-TRN1895) ***Invisible Woman/Susan "Sue" Richards (Earth-TRN1895) ***The Thing/Benjamin "Ben" Grimm (Earth-TRN1895) ***Human Torch/Jonathan "Johnny" Storm (Earth-TRN1895) **Nova Corp (Earth-TRN1895) ***Denarian Rhomann Dey (Earth-TRN1895) **NYPD (Earth-TRN1895) ***Captain George Stacy (Earth-TRN1895) ***Officer Billy Neuhaus (Earth-TRN1895) **Asgardians (Earth-TRN1895) ***Odin Borson (Earth-TRN1895) **Thunderbolts (Earth-TRN1895) ***Punisher/Frank Castle (Earth-TRN1895) ***Elektra Natchios (Earth-TRN1895) ***Deadpool/Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN1895) ***Winter Soldier/James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (Earth-TRN1895) ***Red Hulk/General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (Earth-TRN1895) ***Red She-Hulk/Elizabeth "Betty" Ross (Earth-TRN1895) **Web Warriors (Multiverse) ***Spider-Woman/Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy (Earth-TRN1896) ***Scarlet Spider/Kaine (Clone) (Earth-TRN1895) ***The Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Noir) (Earth-TRN1897) ***Spider-Man 2099/Miguel O'Hara (Earth-TRN1899) ***Spider-Man Jr./Petey Parker (Clone) (Earth-TRN1895) Villains: *Dr. Doom's Villain Army (Earth-TRN1895) **The Cabal (Earth-TRN1895) ***Doctor Doom/Victor Domashev (Earth-TRN1895) ***Hydra (Earth-TRN1895) ****Iron Skull/Johann Schmidt (Earth-TRN1895) ****Red Skull/Johann Schmidt (Clone) (Earth-TRN1895) ****Crossbones/Brock Rumlow (Earth-TRN1895) ****Jack Rollins (Earth-TRN1895) ****Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-TRN1895) ****Bob, the Hydra Agent (Earth-TRN1895) ****Two Hydra Agents (Earth-TRN1895) ***Thanos (Earth-TRN1895) ****Nebula (Earth-TRN1895) ****Two Sakaraan Soldiers (Earth-TRN1895) ****Chitauri Soldier (Earth-TRN1895) ****Chitauri General (Earth-TRN1895) ***Vlad Dracula (Earth-TRN1895) ***Hyperion (Earth-TRN1895) ***A.I.M. (Earth-TRN1895) ****M.O.D.O.K/George Tarleton (Earth-TRN1895) ****Aldrich Killian (Earth-TRN1895) ****Coldblood-7/Eric Savin (Earth-TRN1895) ***Taskmaster/Tony Masters (Earth-TRN1895) ***Loki Laufeyson (Earth-TRN1895) **Sinister Sixteen (Earth-TRN1895) ***Doctor Octopus/Dr. Otto Octavius (Earth-TRN1895) ****Ock-Bot (Earth-TRN1895) ***Electro/Maxwell "Max" Dillon (Earth-TRN1895) ***Sandman/Flint Marko/William Baker (Earth-TRN1895) ***Beetle (Latvarian) (Earth-TRN1895) ***Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-TRN1895) ***Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravenoff (Earth-TRN1895) ***Venom/Edward "Eddie" Brock (Earth-TRN1895) ***Carnage/Cletus Kasady (Earth-TRN1895) ***The Goblin/Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN1895) ***Green Goblin/Barton "Bart" Hamilton (Earth-TRN1895) ***Vulture/Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN1895) ***Scorpion/MacDonald Gargan (Earth-TRN1895) ***Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley (Earth-TRN1895) ***The Owl/Leland Owlsley (Earth-TRN1895) ***Shocker/Herman Schultz (Earth-TRN1895) **Sentinels (Earth-TRN1895) ***Section Leader/Sentinel 1 (Earth-TRN1895) **Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-TRN1895) ***Magneto/Erik Lensherr/Max Eisenhardt (Earth-TRN1895) **Slaughter Lords (Earth-TRN1895) ***Mister Knife/J'son (Earth-TRN1895) **Ten Rings (Earth-TRN1895) ***Mandarin (Earth-TRN1895) **Ultron (Earth-TRN1895) ***Five Ultron Drones (Earth-TRN1895) **Skulveig (Earth-TRN1895) **Annihilus (Earth-TRN1895) **Ronan the Accuser (Earth-TRN1895) **The Collector/Taneleer Tivan (Earth-TRN1895) **Yellowjacket/Darren Cross (Earth-TRN1895) **Baron Karl Mordo (Earth-TRN1895) ***Portal Beast (Earth-TRN1895) **Super-Adaptoid (Earth-TRN1895) **Detroit Steel/Doug Johnson III (Earth-TRN1895) **Justin Hammer (Earth-TRN1895) **Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur (Earth-TRN1895) **Grandmaster/En Dwi Gast (Earth-TRN1895) **Hela (Earth-TRN1895) *Death (Entity) (Earth-TRN1895) *God Emperor Anthony "Tony" Stark (Earth-BWX201)